Rukia's diary
by hellking
Summary: UPDATE: it's done guy's, the last chap is up My first romance fanfic for Bleach, hope that you enjoy it and please comment and rate. Its Rukia's diary about events that happen leading up to something that we all want read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

Today was a big day, wanna know why? Well you see I just came back from soul society to see everyone and a certain orange haired baka took me out as a welcome back celebration. It was great, we had so much fun. The first thing we did was go to the movies, Ichigo wanted to see the new Indiana Jones movies, but I wanted to see the new Iron Man movie. I thought he would argue when I told him, but instead he decided to see it, I was really surprised. That wasn't even the best part though because when we were getting snacks he paid for everything and he carried it all to. He was such a gentle men, I guess even Ichigo has a sweet side to him. Well that's all for now; Rukia.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary

Today was a horrible day, Ichigo got hurt really bad, worse than when he fought my brother. What happened was there was an Arrancar and it attacked us today, he was strong and both Ichigo and I had trouble with him. We fought and fought, but no matter what we did we got hit, but you know Ichigo is thickheaded and won't ever stop. That's what makes him Ichigo I guess, but even so I wish he would stop doing stuff like this and getting so badly hurt. Ichigo would not back down, no matter how hard he was hit he got back up and fought back. I tired to tell him, I really did but he just wouldn't listen to me. Even his banki wasn't enough to stop him, it got so bad that Ichigo used his hollow powers. With them he was able to win, but he was hurt sooo bad; he's sleeping now, but I have to say I was really worried about him back there. He's got to learn some time about how much he makes me worry when he get's hurt like that. Well I'm going to go and make sure he's okay, bye for now; Rukia out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary

Today went from bad to good in an instant, let me explain, you see at school Orihime came up to me and Ichigo and congratulated us. Ichigo and I were like "huh", but when a crowd started to gather, I started to catch on. You see what happened is someone said that me and Ichigo were boyfriend and girlfriend, I guess because we hang out so much, but still why would people say that? Anyway at first it was horrible because the whole school was talking about it, you could practically hear the whole school talking. It was horrible, at first…but it all turned around right after school ended because Ichigo took me out again. I don't know why he did, maybe he thought that if everyone saw us going out, then there'd be no point in talking about it because it would be true. Whatever the reason he was a perfect gentlemen; oh I had almost forgot to say what we did, me and Ichigo went out to eat at the mall. First we went shopping actually and while we were shopping I saw this really cute necklace, I wanted it, I didn't say I did, but I think Ichigo knew because he got it for me. I couldn't believe it at first, Ichigo being so nice as to buy something for me! I was so stunned that he had to put it on me. Then after that he asked if I was hungry, I said yes and he bought us both food. Ichigo Kurasaki…a girl would definitely be lucky to land him, that much is for sure. Rukia out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary

Today was horrible, I can't believe that baka, he's such a jerk-off. All of those other entries were so off, I'll never think anything good about him again. I mean what kind of jerk goes around and talks to other women like that, doesn't he understand the I…urgg. This is so stupid, I thought that…but I was wrong, just like with Renji, just like everyone, but this time I really thought, I really believed. Forget it, someone as stupid as him, someone who goes around with other girls and treats them the same as he treats them the same as me doesn't deserve the way I feel. I hope that he knows how much I hate him, I really do and I really could care less if it hurts his feelings, he deserves it 100. I can't see what Orihime sees in him, I don't even know what I see in that baka…I give up, I should build a wall around my heart, that would be best. That would keep me from feeling like this ever again and would keep me happier or at least happier than I am now. Rukia out


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary

…I got my wish…ichigo's, he ran away after I told him how I felt. "I hate you, your just a selfish pig, I wish that I had never met you that day", that was the last thing I said to him before he left in tears. I should have never said or thought any of that; it's because of me that Ichigo left and he may never come back. I'm so stupid, I always am…but I was jealous, I thought he was into other girls and that he was just playing with me. I can't believe that I said that to him, especially after all the things he's done for me in the past.

The way he stormed out…he seemed very sad; I've never seen him look so hurt before. It was 3 hours ago that he left and I haven't heard anything from him sense, his father is upset that he's later home (Ichigo's curfew is at 7:00, its 10:00 now). What if he never comes back? What if he…he kills himself tonight? Ichigo would never do something like that or at least I hope so.

I've got to find him, I have to tell him how I feel and that I'm sorry for everything I said. Otherwise I might never get the chance and everyone else might lose Ichigo, I might lose ichigo. I'm going to find him…Rukia out.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary

I found him, I found Ichigo…and he's alive. I can't tell you how happy I am that he's not dead because right not I couldn't care less if he kissed Orihime right in front of me, I'd still be on cloud nine. On top of being happy I'm also in a relationship; with my dream boy Ichigo and I've got to say he is the most charming boyfriend I've ever had (not to mention the only one).

I've told the soul society that I am going to be living in Karakura town from now on and after some fighting the agreed. So from this day forward I, Rukai am Ichigo's girlfriend and lover and I wouldn't change it for the world. Well I'm out of pages now so this is my last entry…thanks for being here, even if you are just a diary you did listen, but now I've got my Ichi. Goodbye now, I've got a date with my loving Ichi and he said he has a present for me…Rukia out, once and for all.

P.S. I LOVE Ichi So Much


End file.
